


[索香]银色月亮(上)

by Abner8059



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abner8059/pseuds/Abner8059
Summary: *教廷骑士X反叛军领袖*复健短篇，ooc不可避免
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 3





	[索香]银色月亮(上)

————————————————  
(1)  
黄昏时分。  
橙红的残辉透过教堂内廷及顶的玻璃花窗滴落在浅白的大理石地面，彩色光斑印出神圣的图案。  
与此同时，室内一片死寂。  
圣殿骑士们无声无息列队在旁，冷硬的黑甲与内廷的金碧辉煌格格不入，他们脚下横着几具歪倒扭曲的尸体，暗红的液体四处浸开，在空气里氤氲出腥臊的血气。  
就地处死的都是今日刚抓捕到的妄图刺杀教皇的叛军，多数是无足轻重的家伙，唯独一人得以苟活三日——伴随着无尽审讯。  
而在三日后的审判日，行刑高台之上众目睽睽之下，他将被处以最严酷的刑罚：火刑。  
教皇神情疲惫地挥手示意，骑士们便分为两队，其中两人押送那叛军去地牢，其余的拖走尸体，又有男仆端来水盆麻利地冲洗擦拭。  
不多时殿内仅剩教皇一人的身影，夕阳更浓，洒了一地血色，而大殿依旧圣洁辉煌，此前的杀戮已经无迹可寻。

(2)  
骑士拉扯着幸存的叛军在地牢入口停步，等守卫用钥匙打开通往深处的铁门。  
教廷的地牢位于内廷圣殿的正下方。  
内廷是整个教廷最守卫森严的地带，而中心的圣殿更常期驻守着直属教皇和红衣主教的圣殿骑士团。教廷的地牢有三层，最底层关押的全部都是死刑犯，仅有的出入口守备得密不透风，进了这里罪犯就绝对插翅难飞。  
地牢内幽暗阴湿，通道两侧点着的油灯是唯一的光源，前方的引路狱卒提着的油灯不太亮，骑士们经过每一间牢房都只能看到牢房角落隐约的人影，囚犯们死气沉沉一动不动，只有一双双恶狼般的眼睛在黑暗里莹莹发亮。  
走在前方的骑士厌恶地转过头朝地上吐了一口唾沫，“恶心的蛆虫，”他忿忿念叨着，“赶紧下地狱吧。”  
他故意拉扯手里的绳子令犯人被拽倒在地，才又松开劲道给他站起来的机会，奈何那人浑身是伤，竟一时没能爬起来，伏在地上发出虚弱的喘息。见状骑士嘲笑起来，“废物，就这种蠢货还敢到处散播狗屁自由解放的梦话，真是不自量力。”  
他转向身后的同伴，似乎寻求一个认同的表情，但那人回应的只有冰冷的眼神。他僵了一秒，无语地在内心抱怨同伴不识好歹，却只好继续扯着刚爬起身的犯人向地牢深处前进。  
后方的骑士这才第一次看清犯人的模样，头发散乱满脸血污，衣衫在一番争斗里破碎得不成样子，也因此漏出瘦弱的身形和皮肤上的斑斑青紫。从地上爬起这一动作似乎耗费了他浑身的力气，骑士的目光扫过他颤抖的腿，听着他急促的喘气声，目光沉沉毫无波澜。  
犯人踉跄着被前方的人拖行，却微微偏头和他对视了一眼，嘴唇勾起一个上扬的弧度，那细碎蓬乱的头发下露出一双清透狡黠的蓝眼睛。  
对视仅存在了一秒，犯人又重新垂下脑袋摇摇欲坠地向前走。骑士皱了皱眉头，一言不发跟了上去。他本以为犯人会在最后一刻垂死挣扎越狱而出，肌肉绷紧做好了防备，然而直到把犯人押入地牢底层尽头那间伸手不见五指的牢房，那人却再也没有抬起过头。

(3)  
深夜，骑士执行着巡逻的职责，等到其他人来换班后，他脱下沉重的头盔往主教们居住的塔楼走去。若非他的老师——枢机主教之一的霜月主教(*注1)特意派人来传话，他并不会时常踏足这个区域。  
时间已接近黎明，是夜最深沉的时刻。塔楼沉寂在浓稠的夜色里，骑士并没有感到意外，依靠楼道暗淡的几盏油灯往塔楼最高处的房间走去。  
然而霜月主教的房间门未锁，屋内泛着暖意的昏黄灯光从门缝里漏出来，他扣响三声推门而入，就看到他的老师身着那身宣示主教身份的红衣，坐在桌前笑着唤他，“你来了啊，索隆。”  
“老师为何不先休息。”骑士抓了抓他绿色的短发。  
主教摇摇头，收敛笑容摘下眼镜，连同手里合上的圣典一起放好，“还未感到困倦，也说好要等你来的。”  
骑士迟疑，站在原地不再靠近。  
身前的老师看似与往常毫无区别，但他却感觉有什么变得不一样了。  
教廷内众所周知，教皇的近况并不良好，每每缠绵病榻都情形危急。教皇本人早已安排好自己一切后事，如若有朝一日撒手人寰，下一任教皇的选举便能立刻紧锣密鼓地进行。骑士的老师霜月主教无意争取那个位置，教廷事务除了那些实在牵涉甚广的，其余机要已经被另外几位枢机主教包揽，老师倒也乐见清闲。  
骑士并不打算干涉老师的选择，也并不如何关心下任教皇花落谁家，因此对此刻老师一反常态迫切郑重的神态有些疑惑不解，对于即将发生的事情有些不好的预感，下意识握紧了身侧的三把长刀。

(4)  
暗无天日的地牢里，每一秒都仿佛被无限延长，因为没有参照物，犯人们甚至无从得知外面是白昼还是黑夜。  
和上两层不太一样的是，第三层全部都是穷凶极恶的死刑犯，每天都有人被带走行刑，虽然如此，他们并不惧怕教廷，对死亡也无畏，似乎在世间的唯一目的就是笑着与教廷对立直到死去前的最后一秒。  
新来的囚犯靠在牢房一角，后背的布料被阴冷潮湿的墙壁浸湿，地底的寒冷侵袭着他的体力。然而黑暗使人失去对空间的认知，他必须凭借墙角来判断牢房的位置，时刻保持清醒。  
又不知过了多久，火光伴随着脚步声向这里靠近。囚犯不动声色只抬了眼去看，果不其然是前来拷问他的人。  
一个着黑甲的圣殿骑士，看不出面孔，后面跟着的人着麻布长袍，带着鹅毛笔和羊皮纸，大抵是记录审讯的狱卒。等火光照亮目之所及的视野，囚犯认出是前日押送他入狱的骑士。  
拷问的过程千篇一律，大概还掺杂着些私愤，骑士甚至一度只施加殴打，好像只要不死人是否讯问都无关紧要，而那名灰仆一副见怪不怪的模样。  
伤处被二次攻击的痛感尤为强烈，但他的精神全然集中于那名灰仆身上——那人拿着出入牢房的钥匙！

(5)  
听说教廷发生了火灾和暴乱，绿发骑士来不及换上黑甲，只穿一件白色麻布单衣，抓起他的三把长刀就赶去了。  
起火的地方是内廷外侧的花园，离老师所在的塔楼呈对角线，想来主教们应当受不到伤害，他稍稍放下心来，逆着救火的人群往内廷走。  
内廷众仆人都被调开，骑士们可能是赶去镇压逃狱暴乱的犯人了。此时的内廷无声无息，一片阴冷死寂。  
绿发骑士后知后觉感到这一切这不太对劲。  
如今教皇病重，权力面临交迭之际，圣殿骑士本该留下半数围绕内廷巡逻的，就算地牢犯人们越狱也另有守卫军镇压，保护教皇才是骑士团首要的任务。  
然而此刻非但全数仆从被调离，骑士更是连一名都不见踪迹，一向灯火通明的大殿少见地陷在黑暗中。殿后通往教皇卧室的楼道倒是和平日一样点着油灯，却显得这份寂静太不寻常。  
他的心沉了沉，按了按身侧腰封下的东西，警惕地扶住腰间的刀鞘，踏上台阶。  
教皇的房间大门紧闭，被人从外侧锁住了。骑士绕回走廊另一端，这里是专供仆从们出入照料的通道，却见那木门也被关紧了。此处通道低矮狭窄，骑士的长刀无处施展，只好后退几步，仅凭一身蛮力将那木门撞了开来。  
急急行了一段路，却见接近通道尽头的地上趴了一人，他走近查看，是教皇贴身的一个男仆，死于心口的致命伤。  
骑士放慢脚步，敛息朝教皇房间靠近。通道尽头的门向外敞开，他凑近一边的门缝，看到躺在床上的老教皇和床边一个侧对着这边的人影。

(6)  
“你…你也是…来杀我的吗…咳咳”  
“嗤。来杀你的人已经被我杀了。”  
说话之人身着一身仆从的灰色麻布衣，一头金发沾满血和黑乎乎的污渍，刘海黏在额头上，露出一双干净透亮的蓝眼睛。  
敏锐察觉到骑士的存在，他偏头瞧了瞧，看到立在门侧的绿发骑士，面上没露出什么讶异的神色。  
他不在意般转回来静静望着老教皇，又忽地一笑，金发半掩下的蓝眼灼灼发亮。“你的神救不了这个国家。”他笃定地说。  
教皇喉咙中发出嘶嘶如同破风箱一般的声音，已然说不出话，进气少出气多。叛军不理会这个奄奄一息的可怜老人，把眼睛转向了骑士，“如你所见，要杀他的不是我，你们教廷已经乱了。”  
他把玩着一把餐刀——看样子像是从教皇床头的餐盘里拿的——用刀尖对上骑士：“而今天你看到了我，就只有两个选择——要么跟我走，要么就永远闭嘴。”  
骑士沉默须臾，回答道，“这里有我必须跟随的人。”  
话音初落，不远处传来轰然一声，喊声尖叫嘈杂交织在一起，骑士猛地转向半开的窗，只见窗外主教塔楼已陷入熊熊烈火中。他眼睛瞬时充了血，赫然转身暴起将那叛军按在墙上，手指全然施力，质问道：“你们到底想干甚么！”  
金发的叛军一时被掐的喘不上气，一手试图掰开对方的控制，另一手用餐刀狠狠向前划去。骑士用刀鞘格挡后撤几步，退到了仆从们出入的狭窄通道里，却见那人不退反进，明晃晃的刃光已至眼前。他偏身避开，抓到机会打落餐刀，和那人近身缠斗起来。  
受到空间狭窄无法拔刀的限制，而对方更擅长体术，骑士一时落了下风，那人从后腰摸出一柄短刃，逼得他频频后退，竟被身后的尸体绊倒在地。  
对方凌空一跃压了上来，薄而锋利的刀口便抵在了骑士的喉部。  
预想之中的疼痛和死亡没有接踵而至。意识到自己内心对此产生的些许庆幸，骑士有些懊恼地朝对方瞪视，却见那叛军神色淡淡，目光里没什么杀意。  
“虽然不知道外面什么情况，不过那不是我们做的，你别搞错对象。如今，我的目的只剩一个，就是你——罗罗诺亚·索隆。”

TBC


End file.
